Thank You, Brother
by SilentInceptor
Summary: "For the last time Thor, it's vintage." - When fourteen year old Loki and seventeen year old Thor take a trip to Earth, Thor brings out Loki's childish side - something the God of Mischief had thought he lost a long time ago. /Friendship ThorLoki/


**Title: **Thank You, Brother

**Warning:** Both Thor and Loki are around 14 year-olds. A different side of Loki is shown here. Definitely a more light-hearted, less vengeful kind of Loki. Maybe even a "childish" Loki.

**Author's Note:** This was inspired by a picture I saw on the net, with a caption of Loki saying "For the last time Thor, it's VINTAGE." It was drawn by the wonderful Hyuuman on Tumblr! I wanted to show a different side of Loki for this one, so expect a little out of character. I hope you like it! Criticism (as well as praise) is always appreciated!

* * *

><p><em>[Loki's POV]<em>

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing," I muttered flatly, my fingers gliding on the fabric of the clothing. It felt so soft in my hands, unlike the armour we constantly wear in Asgard.

"Why are we in this shop?"

I rolled my eyes. I didn't expect him to understand such sophistication, but the least he could do was to _pretend_ like he was interested in looking around.

"Thor-"

"We could be checking out the store at the end,"

"Thor…" I knew it would be a horrible idea to let him tag along. I should have listened to Father.

"Why are you looking at old, used outfits?"

I sighed.

"For the last time, _Thor_, it's vintage." Continuing to look through the apparel, I paid no attention to my brother, who was probably ransacking the mountains of clothing on the floor. I smiled. I liked it here. I was probably the 'weirdest' person in Asgard, as the children used to tease me about, but I love silence. Perhaps it was the way my mind worked as tranquility echoed in the spaces of my brain; however, all I knew was that I adored it, and it resonated off the four walls of this very shop.

I twirled around, only to find myself facing a big, tall shelf of books. My eyes immediately lit up at the sight of it. I was about to further indulge myself in these poetic creations, when a hand grabbed my arm.

I groaned.

"What is it now?" I turned to face Thor, whose lower lip protruded out to form a sulky pout. He was probably irked by the fact that he was forced to stay in this stuffy compound by his _supposedly _younger brother.

Without saying a word, he pulled me out of the shop, his hands holding on to my wrists even tighter with every step he took, until we reached the entrance of the store.

I felt a pout forming on my mouth, but luckily, I managed to hold it in. There wasn't any way I was displaying even a _simple, little act of childishness_. Taking in a deep breath, I crossed my arms across my chest, and raised an eyebrow.

"I…"

"What?" I found myself spit back. I myself was taken aback by my rudeness, but my eyes still stayed hard and cold, my words still as cool as ice.

When he still didn't say anything, I pursed my lips and cleared my throat.

"...I'm sorr-"

"TAG, YOU'RE IT!" The God of Thunder tapped my shoulder and ran as fast as he could to the other end of the busy street. My jaw dropped momentarily as I watched my brother race to the far side of the town, cross the roads and toward the hills of greenery.

"Oh, damn, THOR!" I broke out of my reverie and sprinted in the direction Thor took. The hustle and bustle of the city faded in the background as my feet took me further and further away from it. The wind brushed lightly against my pale skin as I took in a breath of fresh air. I stifled a giggle. This was _fun_.

When I got to the top of the green hill, I saw a very satisfied Thor, sitting on the grass, a wide grin on his face. I rolled my eyes, but this time it twinkled with a certain kind of mischief only I would openly display…

"Hey!" Thor yelped as I tackled him to the floor. We rolled on the floor, our hands and feet entangled in a playful game of abandoned childishness – something I thought I had lost a long time ago.

"I got you now!" I laughed, as I slapped his hands, my lips curled up in a wide smile. With our giggling fit still evident as I sat up, I felt a gaze upon me. I turned to my right to face my brother. My dear brother.

Showing off his shiny, white teeth once more, he held my hand.

To be honest, I was shocked by this gesture, but nevertheless, I was _happy_.

We held hands in silence, the smiles on our faces never fading away from sight.

"Thor?" I looked out at the city.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

And then, we laughed.

**THE END**


End file.
